


Mess Around, Laugh Too Loud

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Teacher Eddie Kaspbrak, They're Twenty Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: When Eddie has a bad day at work, Richie is not afraid to drop everything to surprise his husband at work.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Mess Around, Laugh Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outdatedtozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdatedtozier/gifts).



> For my Girlie <3, Miss Cat <3 I l word her, so this is all for her. Let's get that over with. Now. Here is a cute moment, mainly because I wanna be a teacher and she was like "Wow, when you become a teacher, I'm gonna come and see you. Everyday. Just pop in and look at your students and say 'Sup, bitches'." Needless to say, I had to tell her that she'd get me fired if she walked into my classroom and called my students bitches, even if they were in high school, hdjshcdjs. She's my Richie Tozier. I feel very blessed... even though she do be kinda wielding tho. 
> 
> Needless to say, I think I must marry her. Periodt. 💅✨ She's like. My whole will to live. Wow.
> 
> BASED LOOSELY ON A TRUE STORY.

_de·vo·tion_

_ /dəˈvōSH(ə)n/ _

_noun_

_love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person, activity, or cause._

* * *

Devotion meant many things. When it came to Richie Tozier, devotion specifically meant spoiling his dear Eddie. Why? Simple. There had been a time where he didn't think he would ever be lucky enough to have him. However, after many years of pining, he'd manned up, told Eddie his feelings and- ok. No. That isn't true. Eddie had finally gotten fed up with him, as he'd been apparently flirting with Richie for a solid year and a half. Richie had thought it was a joke... Eddie had not been too pleased and Richie would never forget the flushed look on Eddie's face when he finally told him outright, asking him to be his boyfriend. 

Since then, they'd been inseparable... Richie had made sure of it. They'd been seventeen when they got together, early in the morning one day in May... Richie had been so incredibly happy, even though he was also flustered at the fact that literally all of their friends were bullying him for being a dumbass, especially Stanley. Fucking Stanley. They still hadn't let it go... he knew because it had been mentioned in literally all of the groomsmen speeches. Even Bev had brought it up. That one was a low blow. But it hadn't mattered... because they'd gotten married when they were twenty-one. Sure, some thought it was too early, that they were too young to be making such a life-changing decision, but they hadn't cared. They'd been friends forever... Richie had been in 'l word' with him for almost just as long, even if he'd never admit it outside of his bedroom and college dorm... and now that they lived together, nowhere outside of his own brain. Fuck telling his own husband his feelings. Haha. 

In the end, it hadn't mattered. Eddie had accepted it... he'd taken all of the nights of doubt and worry. He'd held his hand as he came out to his family... he'd wiped away the tears of anxiety and kissed his knuckles and made him laugh to try and take away some of the sadness when it was clear that nobody would ever accept him as much as he wanted them to. Eddie had had his own nights of insecurities... Richie had done his best to comfort him. Richie knew he was bad with feelings, because vulnerability had become his enemy and he always worried that if he was too honest, he'd get hurt like every other time. So, it at least made him feel better that he could always make Eddie laugh when he felt like the world was crumbling out from beneath him. Eddie had told him once that he was rock and the main thing that kept him going... even though he had been incredibly red while saying it, it had made Richie's heartbeat so fast that he hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing Eddie and making him just as breathless as he'd felt when Eddie had loudly exclaimed _'I like you, dumbass!'._

Needless to say, Richie felt like he needed to show Eddie just how important he was to him. He knew that Eddie knew. Of course he knew. He'd married him, for God's sake. However, a wedding band and a piece of paper couldn't express what Richie felt for him. Richie did know that, which meant that he would do just about anything in his power to make him feel better. Which is exactly what he was doing right now. 

Eddie had texted him during his lunch break, making it clear that he'd been having a terrible day, the kind that made Eddie want to hide in his office and shy away from everyone and everything. He'd gotten word that one of his favorite students would be transferring schools and that was something that affected him greatly, mainly because of the reason he was transferring. He was a sixteen-year-old kid, incredibly sweet and incredibly deep in the closet... or he had been, until his 'best friend' found out and told the whole school and was making his whole life a living hell for it. He'd gone into Eddie's office that day, closing the door behind him and crying to him for almost an hour... Eddie had understood and written him an excuse note, because everyone knew the guidance counselors at that school were a damn joke. It pissed Richie off just to hear it. It pissed him off even more was that Eddie's voice had sounded so defeated during that brief phone call... that he couldn't even protect the poor kid from his peers. 

So after a half-hour, Eddie had hung up, saying he had to start preparing for his next class and Richie almost asked him if he wanted to stay on the phone anyways, while Richie worked on his current project, but the tone in his voice had made it quite clear that Eddie would just be more miserable that he couldn't actually be there with him. It was the exact reason that Richie had saved his files, grabbed his keys and drove to the store, buying Eddie a box of his favorite cookies and one of his favorite drinks, only hesitating for a second before he shyly grabbed a bouquet of roses, walked to the self-checkout and tried not to laugh when the attendant asked if the flowers were for his wife... he'd responded with a very simple 'something like that'. Eddie would pout and kick his ass if he heard that, but Richie found it hilarious. His tiny, angry husband... a wife? Haha. Did he look straight? Come on. Really?

After that only slightly awkward encounter, he slipped back into his car, humming along to the song on the radio, snickering when his Spotify shuffle ironically began playing 'Eddie My Love', which he shamelessly belted in the safety of his own vehicle as he drove towards the school Eddie taught at. It was his second full year and the kids loved him, something that did not surprise him one bit, but had truly surprised his husband. He'd received Teacher of the Year during his first year teaching at that school... Richie almost couldn't remember a time he'd ever looked so red... _almost._

He'd signed in at the office, filling out his visitor information, even though they all knew him. Hell, he'd gone to high school there, not to mention the part where he popped in to see Eddie at least once a month. The second he got his badge, he winked at the receptionist, watching her fondly shake her head and shoo him out and he hadn't waited a moment, wanting to see him as soon as was physically possible. Hell, he may be an adult and no longer a student, but it had been made very clear that he could in fact still get yelled at for running in the halls. It wasn't his fault that Eddie had been impossibly cute and had tried to run away from him when he tried to give him a kiss. How come Eddie didn't get in trouble but he had? It was after school hours that time too! Hate crime. 

After walking for a while, he found himself walking into the hall leading to Eddie's classroom, smiling at the nametag on the door and knocking, biting down a laugh when he heard Eddie ask a student to get the door, followed by a grumble. Ah. So he knew he was there and he was happy... how sweet. The student was familiar, a girl named Lilli, who Eddie was also incredibly fond of, mostly because she reminded him of Bev. She looked pleased to see him... damn. Eddie must have been being a bit hard on them, huh? It got like that sometimes. Either Eddie would be pretty quiet and would assign them all to just go over their music in sectionals or he would be pissed off, getting irritated whenever they'd keep messing up simple measures... when it was the latter, he'd bring them in some snacks the following day as an apology. Richie thought it was pretty cute.

When Richie walked in, holding the flowers and the bag of Eddie's favorites, he heard some of the class coo, while some of the others rolled their eyes... he wondered if they were the reason that Eddie looked so high strung at the moment. Eddie hadn't looked up from the piano yet, fingers splayed across the keys, but not pressing down enough to make a sound at all, fingertips just resting on top of them, biting on his lip and cheeks flushed. Richie felt his heart skip a beat. Why the fuck was he so cute. He smiled as he walked over, setting down the bag and the bouquet on top of the piano, walking to the other side and gently taking Eddie's hands from the piano, leaning forward and pressing kisses to his knuckles, a small noise falling from Eddie's mouth as he looked at him through his lashes, looking far too shy to actually look up at him. 

"W-What are you doing here, idiot...?" Eddie huffed out a breath, feigning annoyance, even though the blush on his cheeks made it quite obvious that he wasn't actually annoyed at all. 

"You know what I'm doing here." Richie hummed, smiling at him. "I came here to cheer up my super cute hubby. You seen him? He's about... mm, this tiny-" Richie paused, pulling one of his hands away and putting a hand below his waist, shaking it and in turn offending Eddie on purpose, watching as his husband pouted in actual annoyance, "but super pretty... mm, freckles... really fluffy hair... the most beautiful eyes."

"Richie, literally, _please,_ shut up." He groaned, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Richie's shoulder. Richie did as he was asked, his left hand softly stroking his back. He looked up for a minute, seeing the students all staring at them and his face flushed even more. "W-Work on your music in your sections! S-Section leaders, take grades for participation, please!"

Richie laughed softly, pulling him a little closer at the sound of Eddie's voice cracking with embarrassment. "Eddie, babe... you act like they've never been around us before... hell, some of them showed up at our apartment last year to give us Christmas gifts and asked us to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Yeah, I know, they're all weirdos like you." He snorted, but shook his head. "But it doesn't mean I don't still get... flustered by it... you, coming in here while I'm teaching with-" He looked over the bar of the piano, "roses and my favorite snacks, bullying me for my height, but also complimenting me and being all sweet... you're such an ass, Richie." 

"Oh my God, no, I know. I'm the worst, trying to make my cutie of a husband feel better." He groaned, throwing a hand to his forehead, gasping dramatically. "I have committed the worst crime... loving the man I have pledged my life to! How ever shall I be punished?"

Eddie snorted before humming thoughtfully. "Hmm... movie of my choice tonight _and_ we're getting a pet raccoon."

"Wow. You really set low standards for punishments there, bud."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you have preferred I said electric chair?"

"Truthfully, I find it more fitting."

"Masochist."

"That's my name, princess, don't wear it out."

Eddie made a sound, slapping Richie's arm. "Oh my God, don't say that!"

"What? Princess? Why not, princess?" Richie snickered, making a kissy face at him. 

"Just wait until I get home tonight, Richie."

"Ohoho, kinky." He cooed, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He glared, but the blush on his face only fueled Richie's fire. 

"Damn, baby, you're really wanting to make it rough tonight, huh? To think everyone thought you were a prude-"

Eddie broke then, covering his mouth as he laughed, burying his face in Richie's neck. Richie smiled warmly. Mission a success. He pulled him closer, to the point where Eddie was practically in his lap, arms wrapped tight around each other. He almost continued before the laughter stopped and Eddie sighed softly, nuzzling into his neck. Richie hummed softly, softly squeezing his hip.

"Penny for your thoughts, _Mr Tozier_?" Richie whispered, letting the hand on his back continue rubbing soft circles over his sweater. He felt Eddie stiffen for a moment, before there was a barely-there sigh. He then began to speak, voice hardly above a whisper and only loud enough for Richie to hear.

"Those boys in the back... they're only in this class for an easy A... they're the main reason that Simon is leaving... he was... he was on the basketball team, but... they convinced the coach to kick him off because they felt 'creeped out' to share a locker room with him... all of his friends basically abandoned him... it's just so stupid..."

Richie sighed softly. "Yeah... that is pretty stupid... when is he changing schools...?"

"The end of the week, I guess..." Eddie murmured, voice sad. "It's just... Richie... this kid... he's such a _good_ kid... seriously... he literally reminds me so much of you and I feel like I failed him... I didn't even know that people were bullying him and... and... now he's just leaving..."

"Eddie..." He frowned, squeezing him a little tighter."This isn't your fault... kids can be assholes... you fucking know it... like damn, remember when Bowers tried to literally stab you in the face because he saw us kissing that one time by the bridge...? Kids suck ass. But like... you can still help him... I mean, it may not feel like it, but maybe you can get him to stick around." 

"How...?" Eddie scoffed, shaking his head against Richie's shoulder. "He's miserable here now..."

"C'mon, babe... that can't be completely true, Eds." Richie comforted. "He has you... and he has choir... hell, I know he must have some friends in here, right...?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, but... what if that's not enough...?"

"Mm..." He thought for a moment before speaking. "Then I will kick all of his bullies' asses and they'll regret the day they came out of their mother's bodies."

"Richie..." He snorted, shaking his head. "Please don't get arrested for beating up one of my students."

"I'll do what I have to, princess. It's my duty to protect this kingdom and all of the innocent civilians who inhabit it."

"I love you, but you are so fucking stupid." 

"Aww, I love you too, gorgeous."

Eddie blushed deeply at that statement... Richie could feel the burning heat of his husband's face against his neck, not to mention the bright red ear. It took everything in him not to kiss it... ok, so maybe he kissed it. Eddie gently clutched at Richie's shirt, sighing softly as he let his eyes close, relaxing against him. It was then that Richie heard it... those boys, making some not so nice comments about himself and his very cute, very sweet husband. Richie rolled his eyes before standing up, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger as he walked to where they sat, humming. 

"So, boys... I'm pretty sure Mr Tozier asked you all to work on your music... so why are you talking?" He asked, voice 'friendly' as he leaned forward to look at his music. "Ah. ' _Captain I Shall Be'._ That's a pretty good one there, babe. Nice composition." Eddie looked mortified, but Richie knew he had to continue. Really. "You kids should feel lucky to have such an awesome teacher. He's got really good taste."

"I dunno that I'd say a faggot of any kind has 'good taste'." One bit out, glaring, while the rest of the boys snickered. Richie could practically feel Eddie wince. That pissed him off more than the term used.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, especially when his husband looks like you. Seriously, teach. Get him at a yard sale? What'd the sign say? 'Busted fag, five cents'?" 

Richie snorted at that one, humming as he nodded. "No, actually it said 'three cents'. Thank you so much for the two cent upgrade though. You must think I'm cuter than most, huh? Tell me, am I not our type? That kind of hurts, pumpkin, I was really, really looking forward to hearing your confession."

The kid sputtered, face flustered. "I-I ain't no queer, I'm-"

Richie stopped him right there, holding up a finger. "Let me tell you what you are, _Sparky._ You're a bully. It doesn't matter who anybody is attracted to, so long as they aren't hurting anybody. No matter who someone loves, it's none of your business. It has nothing to do with you. I like men? Nice. Your teacher likes men? Real cool. Your _classmate_ likes men? Badass. And also _none of your business._ " He glared, voice dropping a bit. "You don't sound cool, you know? Calling people 'faggots' and 'queers'.. You sound like a self-righteous little pr-"

"Richie." Eddie finally spoke up, standing with his arms crossed. "That's enough."

"But Eddie-"

" _Enough."_ He sighed, shaking his head. "David. I'm going to say this one time and one time only. You can judge me however you want. Think me disgusting for having a husband and or loving a man. I don't care. I'm a grown man. However, I will not hesitate to report you for using slurs towards me, a teacher, as well as towards other students. My only advice to you is to do some research and become aware. It is 2020. Don't be that guy. Nobody likes that guy. That goes for the rest of you too. Does it make you feel good...? Does it make you feel good to hurt people? To make people cry? To make other kids change schools for things they can't change about themselves? You should be ashamed. Honestly. Have some human decency. Now, everybody get back to your music. If I hear any more derogatory language in this classroom, the next person can fully expect to be barred from competing and from participating in any concerts for the rest of the year."

Richie looked at Eddie in surprise. Man... that was kinda... hot. Was that weird? Maybe... but his husband was pretty badass. That much he was certain. He watched as Edie turned on his heel, walking towards his office... Richie followed like a puppy. He closed the door behind him, watching as Eddie closed the blinds and he hearing him groan before he buried his face in Richie's chest. 

"I hated that... I probably sounded like such an idiot..." 

Richie blinked before laughing softly, pulling him in and softly stroking the back of his head. "Oh, baby... no, you sounded great. You were right..."

"Really...?" He asked, looking up at Richie. "I felt like I was going to pass out..."

"Oh? Need your inhaler, sunshine?" 

"No..." He shook his head, biting his lip in what Richie knew was definitely a nervous habit.

"Ok..." Richie mumbled with a soft smile, reaching up and gently pulling Eddie's lip from his teeth, leaning down and gently pressing their lips together. He felt Eddie melt against him slightly and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in his chest at that. "You did great, babe."

"Really...?"

"Hell yeah." 

"I wish I could have said more... I feel like a coward." 

"You shouldn't... Eds, you are so much braver than you know. It's hard to try and teach kids this old about this kind of thing... they're almost adults... not to mention, there's always the fear that someone might take it the same way." He hummed, kissing his forehead. "But you did a good job... very professional. Hell, I'm not homophobic and I felt inspired."

"Ew, you're not homophobic?" Eddie gagged jokingly. "That's disgusting. I hate the gays."

Richie snorted. "Glad to see you back to yourself, princess."

"Stop calling me 'princess', dickbag."

"Impossible, I have to call you by your title."

"You're an asshole."

"That's correct. I was knighted that. Lord Asshole of Your Mom." 

"Richie-"

"I know, I know." He snorted, pulling him in by the hips and kissing his forehead again. "But I really am proud of you... and I'm really sorry you're having such a shitty day."

"W-Well..." He mumbled, cheeks a little pink. "Maybe it's not so bad now... I guess."

"Oh...? Is that your tsundere way of telling me that you're happy I came to see you?"

"Maybe."

"Aww. You're so sweet." Richie cooed teasingly. "It's always a pleasure to see ya, cutie."

"We literally live together."

"Yes sir, I thank God every day." 

Eddie snorted. "I bet. God, after you thought I was just joking for that long? I would feel pretty damn lucky too."

"Are we ever going to let that go...?"

"No. Because I find it incredibly cute."

"You find it cute that I was insecure and thought you were out of my league and you'd never like me back?"

"Yes. I do. Because that's so fucking stupid. I'm definitely out of your league. You're pretty cute, or whatever."

"Ohoho, I know it, baby. Go on. Tell me I'm sexy... I know you want to. I know you saw my Roblox character."

"Oh, fuck, yeah. Nothing gets me more than your Roblox character, baby." Eddie cooed teasingly, winking at Richie.

Now... teasing between them was normal. But Eddie winking at him...? Oh. Oh no. That was new. That had never happened before. Richie's face was red... he knew it. He could feel it. He could also feel himself pulling Eddie in close, tipping Eddie's head back as he pressed their lips together in a kiss incredibly soft, but also incredibly full of love and wonder... he felt just as breathless as he did that time that they were seventeen. 

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Eddie blushed as he looked up at him, softly clutching at Richie's shirt. "I love you too, Rich." 

Yeah... Richie was definitely devoted to Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> It's uhhhhh. Hella short. But y'know what. I wrote this late af. Took like. An hour altogether. It's now 7AM. Methinks I should sleep. Anywhore.
> 
> I l*ke you or whatever, Cat, so stay sexy on Roblox. <3


End file.
